1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the formation of metal lines embedded in substrates and their interconnections through the substrates, and more particularly to a method for forming metal conductors imbedded within the substrate and which conductors have metal connections extending to the opposite surfaces of the substrate. In even more particular aspects, this invention relates to a method of forming a metal line between two layers of insulating material which form a substrate or a portion of the substrate and concomitantly forming metal studs which extend through the layers of the substrate material to thereby provide electrical interconnections from either side of the substrate to the metal connection line embedded within the substrate.
2. Prior Art
As the dimensions of the ULSI circuitry becomes smaller and smaller with the advancement of technology, it becomes increasingly necessary to form smaller metal conductors within an insulating substrate and provide precise connections to surfaces on both sides of the insulating substrate all within a very small and closely controlled dimensions. Also, technology is advancing such that electrical devices can be formed on side walls of trenches, which devices must be wired, or connected. In the past, it has been conventional practice to form the substrate in several different layers depositing the metal layers between the insulating materials and then etching the exposed metal to the desired pattern. The etched pattern is connected to various levels by means of metal fill vias formed through the insulating layers. While this does work quite well in many instances, it is difficult to obtain very close tolerances with small lines requiring precision interconnection to the opposite surfaces. Further, this technique cannot be readily implemented in side wall electrical device technology.